Linear motors are increasingly used in semiconductor manufacturing process and automation process. A conventional linear motor includes a stator and a rotor. To insure proper operation of the linear motor, a specified air gap must be maintained between the stator and rotor. If the stator and the rotor come in contact with each other, a short circuit may be caused. Furthermore, a small constant air gap increases efficiency as well. Thus, maintaining a constant air gap is of utmost importance.